


就想来一炮

by LilWhite



Category: DungeonBeijing
Genre: M/M, NC-17, NSFW, PWP, 信息素：汽油/铁腥味, 双a, 手铐play, 说唱圈同人, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilWhite/pseuds/LilWhite
Summary: 两个alpha在非正常易感期做爱的时候，总是要先打上一架，所以，黄硕想，手铐是一种好的解决办法。至于为什么总在非正常易感期打炮，这得问梁维嘉自己。





	就想来一炮

 

1.  
震耳欲聋的重金属在酒吧里回荡，梁维嘉手中的啤酒瓶子一扬就见了底儿，半截烟还夹在手指中间燃得发烫，举起来要往嘴里送，手腕忽被握住转向旁边的人。

那半截烟意料之中地出现在了身边的黄硕嘴里，皱起眉扫了他一眼，血液循环加速对尼古丁的渴求让梁维嘉等不及再骂他一句。手刚伸向烟盒儿，还没沾上边就被一大手截胡了，抢走了剩下的那半盒念想。  
“少他妈抽点儿，一抽烟就喝断片儿，还让我背你回去啊？”

不以为然地挠挠一头脏辫儿，啧了一声。  
梁维嘉酒后那点儿倔脾气上来了，alpha从来看不惯有人对他进行说教，尤其是他自知理亏的时候，反倒更助长了脑袋瓜里那些恶劣的想法。

 

  
2.  
“美女，有烟吗？”  
梁维嘉只手撑在吧台上，朝一个独酌的尖果儿[①]探过身去，alpha慵懒地抬起清冷的双眼，他引以为傲的铁腥味儿信息素正一步一步剥夺着眼前人平稳的呼吸。

支支吾吾的omega双眼迷离起来，不由自主往他胸膛上靠过去，手里那杯酒摇摇晃晃撒了一地。  
香的夸张的玫瑰味道直钻进鼻孔，梁维嘉厌恶地皱皱鼻子，人已经跑到自己怀里去了。

不在易感期就随意释放的信息素引起了卡座上人的注意。梁维嘉用不着回头，潜藏在另一个alpha信息素里的敌意就已经使他绷紧了背，这股力量紧逼着自己后颈，甚至沁出了一层细汗——这令他分外不爽。  
他决然勾了勾嘴角。

“没有的话，有套吗？”

 

  
3.  
话音刚落，后领子被猛然向上提起，迫使自己踉跄着后退几步，撇开了怀里的人。  
梁维嘉侧转脖子，一种属于另一个alpha的信息素混在身后人喷在侧颈的热气中，向前弥散，压抑得铁腥味儿适可而止地敛了回去。

黄硕以为他只是喝上了头来找找乐子，本没打算用几分力道，结果倒被人一把甩开。他梗着脖子凑近，满是酒精味的呼吸打在自己下巴上，眸子里彰显着赤裸裸的挑衅。

梁维嘉抖抖被拎得靠上的领口，随着扬起的脸一同翘起的脏辫，显得漫不经心：“操，哪儿他妈来这么大汽油味儿啊，我找人家借烟，不成？”

腕部又一次被大手紧紧箍住，梁维嘉眯起眼盯着他，看不出男人脸上的一丝波澜，可掌心的炙热分明的传到手腕内侧，那是毛细血管丰富的地方，对兴奋的感受极其敏锐。

“回去。”  
两个不容拒绝的字把他脑子里那点儿恶劣的小心思给扫得一干二净，黄硕平日里话中多多少少带着的脏字儿，冷不丁一个都没了，梁维嘉深知这可是危险的前情预告。

不情愿地朝他扬扬下巴表示让步——毕竟把自己当众办了这种事儿，对于他来说，还是做得出来的。

 

  
4.  
梁维嘉刚褪下脚底的Hyperdunk，一股猛劲儿扳住他的肩膀往玄关的墙上撞过去，还没从肩胛骨的疼痛回过闷儿来，眼前的阴影紧压上来。  
后颈被死死捏住，按下来，那上面唯一脆弱的地方随之一阵刺痛——辛辣的汽油味不断注入，梁维嘉不堪承受地龇牙咧嘴，攥着人领子，拉扯了好几步才脱离了虎口，腺体欲发未发的酸胀感让他全身血液沸腾，是提前进入了易感期。

视线恍惚了一下，铁腥味儿的信息素在空气中肆意弥漫，血液无法抑制地涌上大脑，眼前人盘上胳膊的刺青随着肱三头肌一收一缩，难以抗拒的本能指引着他，想扑上去好好干一架——他讨厌臣服，渴望支配。

对于alpha来说，注入信息素如同宣告自己所侵占的地盘。  
被强制打断标记的屈辱，加上同性易感期的刺激，黄硕的那股汽油味如同爆炸般扑面而来，将人包围。  
他臂膊一揽，人毫无防备的贴上他的胸膛，一股不属于彼此的淡淡的玫瑰香由此激怒了他。  
凑近人耳畔，用粗砺的胡茬磨蹭着梁维嘉脖子上敏感的腺体，人的胸口剧烈起伏，呼吸蓦然变得粗重：“成心撮我火呢，嗯？”

 

  
5.  
已经将性冲动隐忍到极限的梁维嘉猛转过头去，狠狠顶上他的唇，被钳制住的腰身挣着向前，舌尖带着满是酒精味的唾液伸入他的口腔，随后取而代之的是两个alpha激烈碰撞的信息素。

与其说是亲吻，不如说是一场掠夺对方气息的战争。  
黄硕扣住那一后脑勺的脏辫儿，反缠住人略微占领先优势的舌，借着手上的力道压制回去，毫无怜悯之心地强取他平稳呼吸的权利，直至被他尖利的犬牙划上一道口子。

唾液很快变成了血腥味的载体，梁维嘉趁他吃痛放松的一刹那，将身一挺，顺着人的趔趄前倾，双双滚到那张窄小的双人床上去——肉体砸上弹簧垫的闷响。  
舌口分离使两人得到了暂时的喘息，黄硕微眯双眼，凭着铁腥味儿的加重，在昏暗的房间也能辨识出他因占了上风而挑起的嘴角。

梁维嘉俯身靠近处于自己身下位置的人的颈侧，温热的气息挑逗着alpha腺体上异常灵敏的感受器，似乎下一秒他的犬牙就会刺破腺体，注入只属于他的气味。

舔舔唇边残留的血迹，这个和他的信息素相同的味觉体验令他格外满足：  
“麻利儿的，你丫要操不死我就他妈换我来。”

 

  
6.  
黄硕一把扼住他探下来的脖子，人警觉滚动的喉结划过自己手掌，搔得他心尖儿发痒。  
小臂上暴起的青筋足以证明自己对愤怒的忍耐已达到极点，提起膝盖顶在梁维嘉双腿之间早已抬头的性器上，以其为支点，听闻一声闷哼，两人就这么颠倒了位置，刚刚还高高在上的alpha已被掀至身下。

胳膊肘压在人锁骨之上，他那条只到大腿的三分裤被借机蛮横地扯下，alpha特有的庞大性器如弹簧刀一般跳出束缚。梁维嘉的手同样也没闲着，伸向黄硕的皮带，差点把皮带圈都拽下来——下身炽热的欲望折磨得他快发疯了。

带有薄茧的指腹捏住阴茎根部的成结，梁维嘉呼吸一滞，被炽热包围住的错觉让球状海绵体瞬间充血膨胀，成结凭空发挥作用的滋味可不好受。  
梁维嘉一脚踢上人近在咫尺的腰腹，踢到的全是结结实实的腱子肉。

“你挺行，啊，明儿要是还能让你说的出来话，我他妈就把这把儿给剁了。”  
发力挟制住人两条腿，黄硕用他同样硬得发胀的性器顶弄人在浑身小麦色中白的突兀的腿根儿，柔软带皱的阴茎头摩挲得梁维嘉心头直痒，“操——爱你妈剁不剁...赶紧先他妈让我痛快了。”

 

  
7.  
臀肉被硬生生掰开，敞开腿，抵上来的润滑剂柱状口中冒出的液体刺激着紧缩的密口，呼吸猛然加深。  
梁维嘉一双眸子明得发狠，他抬手揪在人压下来的胸膛上，指腹挑衅般的捻起了人的乳尖。  
察觉到捏在自己臀上的手松开了，见势不对还没来得及溜号，作祟的手腕就被他反拧到自己肩上，突起的腕骨狠狠磕在床沿，梁维嘉倒抽一口凉气，冰凉的环状物咔嗒一声束在了被紧按之处。

梁维嘉弓起背，下意识的挣扎反倒让镣铐越来越紧，几乎要印进皮肤里去。  
只好咬咬牙作威胁状：“操，丫天天睡觉枕头边儿都放这个啊，刚他妈出来是吗。”

黄硕没言语，紧跟着把另一头跟他另一只手腕扣在一起，提起拴着两头的那根铁链，用掌心钉在床板上，就势把梁维嘉的双手压在他自己头顶。  
笼罩下来的阴影伴随颇意味深长的一笑：“你他妈自个儿说自个儿做的什么生意[②]。”

 

  
8.  
梁维嘉扬起眉毛，铁腥味顺着清冷的眼神直往外溢。  
黄硕微抬手掌，一阵清脆的锒铛声跃过头顶，身下人的双手出现在自己背后，就着束缚住他的铁玩意儿把自己圈住，冷硬的链子勒着自己脖子就往下压。

人尖利的犬牙离自己腺体就只剩下半尺，黄硕神色一暗，润滑剂啪嗒一声被甩在地上，提枪上阵。  
狰狞的性器长驱直入，逼得梁维嘉放弃了偷袭计划，一口咬住黄硕肩上硬邦邦的肌肉，尚未开拓的地带承受着撕裂的疼痛，全都报复性地返还给咬在肩膀上的力度。  
梁维嘉太阳穴上的青筋突突直跳，嘴里已经泛上了血腥味。

真他妈疼啊。

比起空气中骤然升腾着的汽油和铁腥，润滑液的那股蔫不唧唧的薄荷味真是显得相形见绌。  
异物进入致使腹股沟的酸胀感还没消失，胀大的成结贴合甬道的炽热感真切起来，凸起的血管磨蹭着内壁，试图抚平他下体的钝痛。

早已退化的生殖腔抗拒着咬死了性器，排斥感令那股子铁腥味重得可怕，直蹿上去扰乱了梁维嘉的理智，猩红着双眼松开嘴：“呃嗯……操…”

 

  
9.  
难以承受的痛并没持续多久，黄硕沉住气，就着甬道开拓的程度深入，忽而有些许温热的黏液及时过来铺路。  
肠液的分泌给了生涩的生殖腔几分缓冲的机会，冲淡了紧咬着自己神经的痛感。  
梁维嘉喘着粗气，刚缓过来，手上那道劲儿又不老实起来。

铁链猛然勒得黄硕后脖子生疼，眼瞧着人的嘴又要跑到自己脖子后的腺体上去，冷不防一顶胯，龟头精准的命中人的前列腺，梁维嘉没能压住嗓子眼儿里的低吟，这一声突兀得令人耳赤，再次打乱了他进攻的脚步。

恶狠狠地瞪着那张戏谑的脸，他就近在黄硕结实的胸肌上啃了一口，接着的草莓还没种好，人接二连三的攻势迫使他张开嘴干点儿别的事儿去了。

“唔呃……啊…傻逼…”

谁知“傻逼”还变本加厉地攥住他肿胀的性器，撸平褶皱，捏一把柔软的海绵体，随着顶弄的频率上下把玩，挑战着alpha的尊严。

粗重的喘息声打在人的颈窝，端头软肉被亵玩的快感与羞耻心作抗衡，上一声呻吟还未咽下去，下一声的忽然变了调，用来唱hardcore的嗓子偏偏叫得甜腻又好听，强烈的反差为空气徒增几分色情的气息。

黄硕挑挑眉，凶狠粗暴的抽送变得有条不紊起来，专往那点撞。

 

  
10.  
梁维嘉眼角泛了红，那副誓死要咬破对方腺体的劲头可半点不少，刚仰起脖子，前列腺那点被一次强有力的碾压又令人重新跌落下来。  
成结把住紧致的甬道，炙热的阳物一次次送到深处时，快感刺激的肾上腺素分泌，赋予两人不断升腾的体温。

黄硕压下身子，用下巴别开人的脑袋，趁机进攻他耳下纤薄的皮肤。蛮横的吮吸及至锁骨，留下一路深深浅浅的亲吻痕迹，萦绕在alpha鼻尖的信息素若即若离，激起了身下人骨子里的血性。

喉结上下滚动，喘出的热气离黄硕脖颈越来越近，而后者刚完成他在男人锁骨三角区的伟大杰作——那儿亲的可够狠的，吻痕都成了青紫色。

黄硕瞟到人瞄准自己腺体而露出的犬牙，偏偏在这时候拿指腹蹭过人马眼，如愿以偿地换来人一声打着颤的呻吟，恼得男人撕扯般啃上他的腺体，短粗的铁链直直在他背上划出道子。  
下体内性器激烈的冲撞让铁腥味更浓郁地渗进人血液里，循环到全身，和黄硕体内刺鼻的信息素争夺一席之地，荷尔蒙的迸发势不可挡，几乎要将交合处连带空气都烧个精光。

黄硕喜欢两人结合而成的硝烟味道，哪怕每次忍耐脖颈的锐痛和抵触到血管皆尽暴起，也耐着性子等那位撕咬个过瘾。

 

  
11.  
梁维嘉那双手又重新被按回到了头顶，竭力注射到男人腺体内的信息素，已经让他在这场战争中筋疲力尽。

黏稠的体液随着高频率抽动溢出穴外，混合着汗液粘连在耻毛和大腿根部，再伴上被冲击的断断续续的叫床声，淫糜的过分。  
黄硕攥住人的脚踝，人被借力向外折叠的腿后，露出被阴囊拍红了的会阴处，泛着水渍。

羞耻心往往比真实刺激更能使一个alpha的神经兴奋，在自己手里的阴茎断断续续冒出液体来，腰身一挺，在深处的凸起上来回研磨，就足以让佯装的强横分崩离析，梁维嘉强压着自己的低喘，被从大脑皮层直冲而下的快感麻痹到腿软。

海绵体隐约有抽搐的迹象，人微眯的双眼已被水汽蒙得迷离，向后扬起的脖颈弯出弧度，喉结突起的尖儿正在黄硕眼皮子底下滚动，看得他心里酥酥的。  
奈何无论怎样也吞不下嗓子眼儿里那声绵长细腻的叫喊，跟着喷射白液的性器一并往外涌，按理说腥咸味和信息素的碰撞会让alpha的征服欲望只增不减。

男人翕动鼻翼，终于嗅不见掺在人浑身酒气中那该死的玫瑰信息素，捏起人饱受摧残的手腕，指腹揉捏他磕碰得泛青的腕骨，轻柔的动作令他似乎忘却了自己之前的警告。

实际上俩人都心知肚明，明儿得去录厂牌cypher的MV，又唱又露脸的，做的太过火了总归不合适。何况在俩人性生活上，黄硕每次的口头威胁都仅限于口头。  
只不过梁维嘉不是个上了头之后说完事就能完事的主。

哪次不是黄硕想先退出来，结果又生生被他拽回来直到俩人干到失声。  
得嘞，梁维嘉就喜欢过火。

梁维嘉眼见他有克制之意，撇开人的手，一把掀起男人的衣襟，手腕上冰凉的金属贴上人发烫的腹肌，眼里的挑衅重新撩拨起人强压的欲火。  
“嗯？你他妈身上还这味儿呢，丫装什么孙子…不行换我……嘶…操啊……轻点儿”

 

  
12.  
不到嘶哑着嗓子喊不出声的最后一刻，梁维嘉还从没后悔过。

草草清理完，嗅着空气中残留的体香，下腹部隐隐作痛，疼得钻心，翻来覆去怎么也睡不着。

梁维嘉从黑暗中摸出了一根烟，起身坐在床边，吧嗒给点上。

一大口尼古丁吸进肺里，镇痛的作用刚见了点成效，从肩膀上边探过来一只手，愣是把那燃得正旺的火焰徒手给掐灭了。  
人搭着自己肩膀劈手一夺，那大半截烟就被团吧团吧扔到墙角去了。

又他妈掐我烟。梁维嘉吐了一口气还没骂出声，男人的声音瓮声瓮气地在身后响起。  
“疼了吧。”

梁维嘉迟钝了半晌，佯装不耐烦地把他胳膊从自个儿肩膀上胡噜开：“就就就，就点血怎么了？”  
啪嗒一声灯被人按开了，突如其来的强光让梁维嘉眯起眼睛，视线里模糊一片，感觉到黄硕按住他脚踝在往床上提。

“那也不成，过来，上点儿药。”语气一点没有要商量的意思。

梁维嘉别过脸去遭受着上药的温柔煎熬，冰凉膏药刺激着密口使他不由给了人肩膀一脚，骂道：“事儿真你妈逼多。”

 

  
13.  
隔天，梁维嘉罕见地穿了件高领的帽衫，拍摄MV间隙的时候，生番好死不死地又搁那儿侃大山：“哎，你说今儿Saber是邪了门儿了，平时那么怕热，这汗都浸透了也没见他脱啊。”

梁维嘉权衡了一下自个儿喑哑的嗓子，瞪了黄硕一眼，权当没听见，继续在那儿捣鼓手机。

“哎哟呵，这换平时不得憋着劲儿怼我呢，今儿哪根儿弦搭错了，这话都说不出来了。哎，你这腕子上怎么还青一块，跟谁打架去了？”

正喝水的张千狠呛了一下，猛咳完之后，一水瓶儿敲向刘悦的后脑勺儿。  
“哎哎哎，哎你妈呢，我觉得有句话送给你，特合适——”  
半晌还顿了顿，搞得生番一脸期待。  
“咸吃萝卜淡操心。”

  
\-------END-------

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> ①尖果儿：漂亮姑娘，在这儿可以自动理解为胸大屁股大的omega。  
> ②关于生意：源于Saber的一句歌词“你知道我做的生意没准儿哪天就会被铐起来。”


End file.
